Enemies Arise
by Remedy's Melody
Summary: JUST SO WERE CLEAR I DID IT OVER! Link is thought to be dead, from the message Midna gave the people. wht happens when he is reviled alive? how much has he gone through? Will the hero defeat all his old enemies? wht happens when old homes come up? will they help Link in his time of need? Read and find out! LIL ROMANCE


**A My Version Of**

**The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess**

**(own nothing, maybe one or two characters.)**

**_PART 1: Midna's Prov._**

**_Of the before timeline-then reg._**

It was raining…hard. I was… afraid….That I was… going to lose a friend. I didn't know what to do. But I wasn't ready to let Gornondof win! That was a fact! But by time I had gotten to him…..he was being dragged to the royal castle. So….. I followed in secret.

As I made my way through the castle and down to a place in there, that I didn't recognize, but I was still following them. I was trying to see where he was taking Link. But from the looks of things, I knew I needed help. And fast!

Then finally, it hit me! I was in the dungeon! I remembered this because, from the very beginning of our quest, I had met Link in one of those cells when he was a wolf. *wow the dungeon is a lot different than last time* thinking to herself.

But, when I kept on following them, it seemed that he wasn't putting him in one of the cells here. What seemed like forever was only the start of things getting even worse! An extremely large stoned room with a giant wooden wheel. The one thing that scared me the most was the fact that I thought, no! I _knew_ he was going to do something to him when these tiny little robots with little blue electric static connecting and keeping his hands and shoulders together, were done putting Link on that thing! But….. I still couldn't do anything to help him get off and out of there.

Just then…. I heard him say something to Link but couldn't make out _what_ he said and is now saying. Gornondof had one of them little robots to get this remote like thing…..and pressed it. Link starts _screaming bloody murder_! And at the same time he's spitting up blood! His wound was too! That part I didn't understand, but….. I saw Gornondof attack Link with his giant blade but had no idea that it would be _that_ serious!

Gornondof had several of those robots watching him. And he left. I sneaked across the room to see how I was gonna get him out of there.

**Midna**: "Okay so what's the plan?" Whispering as low as she can, but still where he could hear her.

**Link**: "There is no plan…" I was surprised at him when he had said that.

**Midna**: "WHAT?! What do you mean "there's no plan"?"

**Link**: "Midna….. I need you to do something for me, ok?" Ignoring her question.

**Midna**: "Ok, what is it?"

**Link**: "I need you to get to Zelda. Tell her what's happened so far."

**Midna**: "You mean, every-everything that we went to, to do this and that?"

**Link**: "yes.'

**Midna**: "okay."

**Link**: "and…."

**Midna**: "and what?"

**Link**: Tell the kids…..That…..I'm sorry …..that I couldn't….. Be there to protect them… and their families. That I'm sorry I couldn't be there to stop this madness that is happening all around them. How I can't break free from this prison of his? How no one will protect the citizens of castle town, Kakariko, Ordon, Goron Mountain, the zora tribe, the yetis and everybody that I've known and met along my journeys'? How sorry their beloved hero couldn't finish what he started!? _**I'm sorry that I ever came into their lives!**_ It's just that….. When I first came to their village, they didn't know **_who_** I was or _**where**_ I came from, but they treated me as if I had _**been** **there**_ my entire life, like I was **_already one of them_**. They treated and trusted _a stranger_ to live in their village, and be _**near**_ their kids. But without _**knowing who I was**_, they just treated me with kindness and love, and I was grateful of that. And _how do I do_ to repay them!?" Grinding his teeth. "I put a _pregnant_ women, them and their children in the face of danger! Yeah _**that's **__what a true hero is, right!?"_ starts crying _**BIG**_ time. "and _now _look at me! They think I'm _**supposed**_to be their _**hero**_!

Look at the one person that they called the _chosen one! Tied up_ with a wound that _isn't going to get stitched up!_ I just _don't understand_!? How is it that I'm supposed to be their _great hero_ chosen by the goddess and the light spirits? How do they think I'm supposed to save them when I can't even beat an _old enemy that I defeated_ when I was nothing but a mere _child_!? But if I'm the only person who can save them all, _when I lost the_ _fight before it even began_? I'm the _chosen hero and I failed them all when they need me the most!_

Tell the kids that I always loved them and their families.

Tell Zelda I'm sorry, she was my only _**closest**_ _**friend**_ and I put her in danger as well. _**I wanted nothing more than to protect her**_, and the others. One last thing before you go, tell Zelda I always in love with her, and _**I just **__**can't take it when she gets hurt**_. Tell the prince what his mother wanted him to know before she passed. This last request goes out to everyone, which I'm _**grateful**_for all the things they did and do. Tell them all, "thank you for your support and helping hands as I went through my journeys". Especially the secret society and Temla, they told me things that _**actually**_ helped me. And for treating me the way they did. Please don't forget me as you continue through your life. Keep in mind what I've taught you, in case you need it. _**I will always be there when you need me most….."**_

**_Everybody's Prov. into the Present_**

**Zelda**: ….Always and Forever.

Finishing his sentence. Midna had done this psychic power that allowed everybody to listening in to what he was saying. After the main part, Midna disconnected everybody from Zelda when Link tells her that he loves her.

**Rusl**: Zelda… that can't be true. He's not dead is he?

**( if you played the game before than you know that he is Colin's father)** He sees that she isn't moving. But what he did see was tears rolling. The reason he asked her that was because she was their princess. They look to her for guidance.

**Colin**: "Links Not Dead! I Refuse To Believe It!"

He stood standing on a tree stump. He was shaking and crying at the same time, but when he said that, had a some what of a blank, and angry facial expression. "Link isn't dead! He's coming! I just know it! He..." Staring at Midna as she appeared out of nowhere.

**Midna**: "Believe what you want kid. But the way things are looking…there won't be a hero no more and we'll all be crying and suffering at the same time. That message you heard, it was link. He doesn't have a way out of there. Meaning…."

**Shop Keeper**: Meaning what?!

**Midna**: "Meaning he's Probably Gonna Die! That's what!" Crying out of the one eye they can see.

**Midna**: "Zelda… he really said all that stuff. I'm sorry I couldn't have been of any help. Tell me to do anything and I'll do it!"

**Knight#1**: "Why should she let you help us?"

**Midna**: Why?! Because … while you were dealing with pettie little problems! I was helping Link restore the light to your world! He's been doing all the heavy lifting! He's been to places where you'd pee your pants! He's nearly killed himself doing what he did in order to save all of you!"

**Minda**:...LIKE WHEN ALL THOSE MONSTERS THAT ROMED AROUND! THEY WERE ONCE CITIZINS OF THE TWILIGHT REALM, TURNED INTO MAN EATING BEASTS! BY GORNONDOF! AND IT WAS LINK AND I WHO RETURNED THE LIGHT BACK TO YOUR WORLD!

**Shop keeper**: "So what!?"

At this point, Lila was ticked off of how he was talking about Link in a bad way. She didn't like it. Not one little bit. And he was talking as if he knew the Link. She started to ball her fists and walking towards him. The crowds of people who live all across the land were letting her through. Colin saw her coming and decided to step down off the tree stump so she could stand up on it.

**Lila**: "So what?! All you can say is "so what?"" Now standing on the tree stump.

Zelda became shocked as Lila said that, but of course she knew the kids would stick up for Link. So she gave a smile. She knew that those kids loved Link as much as he loved them. Zelda always found it heart warming that Link would go out of his way to help someone; She also found it a bit magical that he can do the most daring, bravest, and life threating things, all without being the least bit scared. No, always a straight face.

**Yeto**: "Help take away bad, but pretty mirror."

**Ralis (Zora Prince)**: "Unfreeze our domain, and saved my people and I."

**Iza**: "Helped me get my boat rental shop opened back up!"

Lila looked up slightly to the man that was talking about Link.

**Lila**: "You have no right to talk about Link like that! You don't know him like that! You don't know what kind of guy he is until you meet him! I remember when he first showed up! He doesn't know this, but, all the adults were actually concerned that a pure stranger just showed up as if he lived there! But my father, the chief of the village said to allow him to live in our village. I grew up with him, even though he was older than me. He was nice, sweet, kind, caring, loving, and wanted nothing more but to see us grow up happily. When the others were born, he loved them as if they were his own brothers and sisters! He took care of us! I bet if you asked anyone here, that they'll tell you he's one of the bravest guys they have ever met! When I lost my memory, he did everything in his power to bring it back! And I'm thankful for that. But you don't care! I bet if you were in danger, none of the guards would come help you! And when Temla asked if the knights would take us across Hyrule fields, they ran like little babies, Link was the only one who stayed, and crossed us over! He said he went from place to place just to find one little statue that gave me back my memory. And I and the others love link as a brother, protector, and a friend. But you wouldn't care because you're too caught up in making sure that not a single grain of dirt gets on you! So zip your fancy lips before I do!"

**Talo**: "Yeah! You're lucky there are people around. Or things would get **real ugly real fast**."

Rusl started to laugh a little bit. It was because of the little ones, what they were saying about Link. He knew that they would stick up for him no matter what. To him it was like magic how Link changed so much in their lives.

**Rusl**: "The little lady's right, ya' know."

Everybody turned to him right when he said that. Zelda was still listening to what hte poeple had to say.

**Rusl**: "As soon as the chief and I saw him, we knew there was something special about that boy. Couldn't exactly point it out, but, there was that feeling you get when you just know something or someone is alright. And seeing him play with kiddies, seeing the smile on their faces that he gave them, it would warm your heart. And how they love and look up at him, it's just pure ti' amazing. It's no surprise to me that the kids are sticking up for him. You know, nothing got done around there. Until he came, he would work all day just to finish several chores that we could only do one at a time. And he did them within a week and that including cleaning Epona, playing and getting the kids to take their naps..."

**Talo/Malo's Farther**: "We're their parents and even we couldn't get them to go to sleep. But when he came, they would just stop and listen."

Both of the father's chuckled at themselves. and Colin's mother stepped in and said what she wanted

**Colin's Mother (don't know her name)**: "I'm just grateful that such a young and brave young man came into our lives, and made it easier for us. Half the time, when he wasn't there, we struggled. When he did come into our lives, every chore was done in a day! And it made me proud to see Colin actually playing with the other children! It made so happy!"

**Beth**: "Yeah! Link taught us so much! And we can't forgive him enough!" Throwing her fist up in the air.

**Malo**: "I bet even the Zelda would agree!"

Everybody turned to Zelda.

**Auru**: "Well…Zelda"

Her back was still facing them. She did something that none of them would have expected from a princess!She started to laugh. Just a giggle.

**Telma**: "Zelda? Are you okay darling?"

**Zelda**: "Never better! It's been too long. I really need to get out more. Don't you think?"

She put her hands on her hips and looked toward the sky. Everybody was in shock. Zelda then turned around to see how they reacted to what just happened.

**Zelda**: "What? Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean I'm not human."

**Beth**: you're not human!?

Hoping the Zelda would catch her drift.

**Zelda**: "Aren't I?" She gave her a wink to let her know she was playing along. "Come on now do you really think i've gone crazy."

To her surprise some of them actually shook their heads yes.

**Zelda**: "Well...it hurts me that you think that."

**Talo**: "Don't worry! We believe you're not crazy!"

The kids gathered by Lila who was on the tree stump

**Zelda**: "Well let me ask you kids something. Do you honestly believe Link would give up? Do you really believe Link would die on you? Believe me when I say Link is a fighter. And he loves you kids just as much as his home."

The kids stood there with a smile on each of their faces. Colin started to think about the stories that Link used to tell over and over again because the just love to hear it. he was thinking about he had to save the princess ever since he was a kid, like them. Then it came to him! _'Could it be that Link and Zelda were the bestest of friends when they were our age? and is that is true, then that might be why Zelda asked us those questions!? she might have known that we look up to Link, and she said that to give us some hope that he's still coming!? _thought Colin.

**Zelda**: "I think we're close to it." beckoning them to follow. "I think I know a way out of here."

**Ashei**: "Hey, you think she's not dramatized about what's gunna happen to Link?"

While leaving her question unanswered, they just followed Zelda.

Moments later...Walking, walking, walking, walking…and more walking…it took the whole day, right down to sunset, in order for Zelda to find what she was looking for. Just by a creek, there was this little old lady. She appeared to be washing some vegetables. She knew her from when Zelda and Link were kids and they'd play, along with their friends, in kikiri. It was their old home, before Zelda got busy with her royal duties as a princess in the sky loft, along with Link wanting to become a knight up there.

Before going up to sky loft, the only place they had known for a while was kikiri village. Since they mostly grew in sky loft, the world below changed rapidly. Monsters and man eating plants started to spread everywhere. But after that adventure and trying to saving Zelda at the same time, he just had enough of it. So Link decides to see the lands that lay before him. That's when he meets the people of Ordon.

**Mamela**: "Chima'nocloa, lallibella natoya minella-? Ah, Zelda, nice to see again." she didn't look behind herself. and her were closed.

**Talo**: "Whoa! How'd she know you were behind her?!"

**Mamela**: "Mamela knows everything, my dear boy. Like how I know your probably confused of where you are, no?!"

**Zelda**: "Well, it's been a while since I've been down here. And the only thing I'm looking for is _our _old home."

**Mamela**: "Ah, home it is! Follow me." She whistles for her pet. "There you are. Carry these for me, if you please."

As she places the basket of veggies on it.

**Beth**: "What is that?!"

**Mamela**: "Her name is Coco. She's a weal bola baby beast. They are extremely fast. And each of them is born with six sturdy legs. Also, they can be very depending and very helpful too. Follow me. We're almost there."

Everybody starts to follow the old lady. It's been about five to ten minutes. They were walking towards this giant oak tree that had an arched doorway that was covered by vines.


End file.
